You're back!
by Disdaidal
Summary: Taku goes to another country to help the people in the middle of the war and meets someone very familiar in there TakuxShuya. Based on the movie, Battle Royale II  Requiem.


**Chapter 1**

"Huh? You're here?" Shuya yelped and wiped a bit the long brown hair from his face. "How...? How come?"

Taku frowned at him like he usually did and then let out small but one self-conscious laugh, "Of course I am, you idiot!"

The blond tapped on the shoulder of the young man sitting next to him on the grass and Shuya fake-grimaced to him. "And what do you mean by a 'how come'? Aren't you happy of seeing your old friend? Or have you spent so great time with your cute Noriko that you already have forgotten me?" Taku grinned.

Shyly, Shuya was grinning back at him and then tapped the ground next to him with his hand, signing that there was a free place. Taku sat on there and Shuya pulled his knees up against his chest, wrapping his arms around them. For some reason, he had a pink blush on his cheeks, which he tried hiding of with the best serious and 'leader-like' expression he could ever have. It seemed like though, that the qualities of a leader that he once used to have in Battle Royale second, didn't work for the blond next to him and that's why the younger boy was hopefully asking him, "So you had?"

Embarrassed, Shuya buried his face onto his knees and then mumbled in desperation, "Taku, you _hentai_!"

His cheek still resting on his knees, he looked up at his friend smiling and replied, "Seems like you had a great time with Nao then?"

"Don't be silly, she's just a friend of mine," Taku replied, his face looking serious again like usually, but as he saw Shuya smiling sweetly at him, the expression on that female-like face questioning the truth in his words, the blond playfully snapped at him, "Honestly! I don't have plans for her, she's just a good friend of mine. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather talk about something else?"

Shuya started giggling. "You are the one who started this all, _baka_. But yes, if you want to. After all, you didn't answer to my question."

The expression on Taku's face looked a bit confused at first, it was like he already had forgotten the question that Shuya asked him, but shortly as he got it, he gave his answer, "Well... My boss said that a group of soldiers is coming very soon in here. Their mission is transporting more medicine and the stuff for healing and they had a lack of workers who really wanted to come, since it's a serious war in here, so I felt like joining. And despite that, I'd still have been the chosen one, since the girls had to look after those children who were left as orphans in BR, so I agreed and I figured out when hearing your stories that you must be in here too, so I decided to pay a visit and come to say a hello to my old friend."

Shuya smiled for the story and asked, "Despite my stories, how did you find out that I'm here right now? I mean, I could have been helping in anywhere else too where the war is making its bad work to the people."

Taku shrugged. "I didn't know. But when I was sitting in the local café and having my break, I heard a group of young girls talking in English about you with enthusiasm. So, I just figured out that you must be in here too and started asking these people about you."

"Oh," Shuya looked surprised, "I didn't know..."

"Well, now you know," Taku grinned and glancing at the watch around his wrist, he gasped and then turned looking at Shuya again, asking, "Hey, would you like to have a coffee break with me? Or are you busy?"

The blond watched as he was stroking a smooth flower in his hand. Shuya looked up at him and frowned. "Sounds like a plan. Shouldn't you be working?"

Now, Taku was also frowning. "Hey, it's nothing personal," the blond replied and made Shuya blushing again with embarrassment. "Besides, they told me to have a break. Plus, don't have one simple idea where the soldiers could be. So, joining or not?"

At first, Shuya felt unsure but then he just nodded and stood up. Taku speaking truth or not, drinking a coffee definitely sounded a very tempting idea. Just even the smell of it... yummy. But for some reason, his eyes were locked into Taku's for a moment. He didn't even notice it until the blond's face grimaced again into a frown and he was swaying the light palm before his face. "Hey man, are you sick? Let's go."

He shook his head. "Umm... Taku?"

"Huh?"

"Since when did you learn to smile?"

Taku looked at him with the most usual expression that he could have on his features - a bit anger and defense. "What do you mean by that?" the blond asked him.

"I-I just..." Shuya mumbled shyly but very soon he got his voice back and nervously answered him, "I mean, it's just a good to see you smiling. It suits on you. You should be doing that more often."

And then Shuya was looking back at him again, a weak smile caressing on his thin lips. Taku first was looking at him with hurt and surprise, but then the blond just shook his head, grinning, "You know, you should convince more often Noriko to some 'activities'. I'm seriously getting worried about you and I barely have talked with you more than a fifteen minutes!"

The dark-haired man just shook his shoulders and smiled innocently at him, suggesting, "Shall we go?"

Taku flashed him his weird _hentai-like_ grin and nodded. And so, they walked towards the camp. But secretly in deep in their minds, both of males were smiling a wicked, secret smile... Who knows of what will in future that smile turn into?

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**  
(Wanna continuation?)


End file.
